Coming Out
by Noiseless Symphony
Summary: Harry comes out to Ron. A very simple story, very brief describing this single moment.


Harry and Ron sit leaning against a tree, gazing out at the Hogwarts grounds, the lake calmly rippling. For once Hermione isn't there to beat up the serenity with her insistence that they study for whatever upcoming exams are…upcoming. She's discussing her latest Transfiguration essay with Professor McGonagall. 

"Hey Harry," says Ron, watching Crabbe and Goyle on the other side of the lake trip each other and guffaw loudly, "what's happening with Cho?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asks with as much interest as when he asks Hermione how SPEW is going.

"Well, I heard she broke up with Michael Corner. Guess that's given you another chance with her, eh?" Ron turns to look at his best friend. "Well?" he says, smirking. "You going to ask her out, or just wait till the next guy comes along and sweeps her off her feet."

"I think I'll take the second option," Harry states calmly. Ron laughs.

"Not so taken up with the lovely Cho Chang anymore, I take it."

"Well, her constant crying and mentioning of her dead boyfriend whom for a while some thought _I'd_ killed was a bit of a turn off."

"Yeah, well, like I said before, you want someone a little more cheerful."

"Like Ginny?"

Ron shrugs, a little too casual. "Well, your choice mate. I mean…I don't suppose you think of her as anything but a sister, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ah well. Girls are absolutely insane anyway. No hurry to grab one and let them drag you into some annoyingly long-term relationship like poor old Seamus with Lavender." Ron shudders.

"Exactly. They're mad. And they get so jealous so easily!"

"You said it. You wouldn't be allowed to hang around any other girls anymore, that's for sure. They'd immediately assume you were playing the field behind their back and throw a hissy fit."

"And then they expect you to buy them stupid little presents every so often just to show them 'you care' or some rubbish like that."

"And they expect you to take them places - expensive places! I haven't got the money!"

"And you have to tell them you love them, or you miss them, or hug them in public, or show affection in front of everyone!"

"And when you're away from them, you have to constantly write letters and owl them everyday just so they can be sure you haven't forgotten them!"

"Girls are such a waste of time!"

"Too right."

"That's why I like boys instead."

"Exactly what I…what?"

"What?"

Ron stares at Harry. "What did you just say about boys?" he says, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

Harry sighs heavily. "I said 'that's why I like boys instead'."

"That's what I thought you said."

Harry waits for Ron's shriek of outrage, the yells and gasps the redhead is sure to make when he fully comprehends what he's just admitted. But it never comes.

The boys continue leaning against the tree, staring out at the lake, as Crabbe chases a first-year up a tree.

"Uh…Harry?" Ron speaks up in a hoarse voice. He coughs to clear his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Erm…I'm a boy."

"Yes, I noticed that this morning but I didn't want to say anything."

Ron doesn't laugh. "You…you don't like me do you?" he says in a constricted voice. "I mean…_like_ like me, you know…?"

"No. I mean…" Harry fiddles with the edge of his cloak, "I thought about it. You know, wondered if…maybe I did. But I don't. So don't worry."

"Okay."

A minute passes in silence. The wind picks up and scatters leaves from the trees all over the lake, covering it like a blanket of green. Harry shivers despite the warm black cloak tightly wrapped around his body.

"So um...who do you like?"

Harry brushes black strands of hair out of his eyes. "No one in particular," he admits. "Just, you know…attracted to guys that's all." He chuckles, wondering how Ron would react if he told him how hot Oliver Wood looked in his Quidditch uniform.

"Were you attracted to Oliver Wood?"  
Harry chokes. "_What?!_" he says in a strangled voice.

Ron shrugs. "I dunno, I remember Parvati and Lavender sitting behind me and Herm in one match, and the whole time they were going on and on about how good-looking the guy was. Sorry." He grins at Harry's blushing face. "Well, I wouldn't blame you, you know. At least he's a better looker than that Krum." His expression darkens. "Can't believe Hermione _fell_ for that guy," he mutters.

Harry chuckles. "Well, she also fell for Lockhart if you remember!"

"So we can just put it down to Herm's bad taste, eh?"

They both laugh and watch as the giant squid breaks through the carpet of leaves blanketing the lake and raises a few tentacles in the cool air, scaring a couple of students chatting by the waterside. 

"Is it a big deal, me liking boys?" Harry asks quietly.

Ron breathes in deeply. "No," he sighs, leaning his head back to touch the tree. "But I suppose that's the end of me being the best man at your wedding, hey."

Tufts of grass near where Harry's left hand lies quiver in the gentle breeze. He pulls a few clumps out, strewing dirt all over his clothes. "The good news is," he says, smiling, "you'll stop trying to set me up with Ginny!"

"You think so?" Ron says in an amused tone, folding his arms and staring out into the distance. "Maybe. But don't forget _Harry_ - I do have five brothers!"

Harry gapes and Ron roars with laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **It's like this. I'm actually in the middle of my exams, so in, seriously, five minutes I wrote this. A break from annoying Chemistry . And I actually finished reading the 5th Harry Potter book, though not in the right order. Just flipped through the book now and then reading excerpts till finally I'd read the whole thing! If I feel like it I might write Harry coming out to Hermione or something, who knows. Have a nice day y'all! : )


End file.
